


The End

by littlemaple



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Universe, End of Chapter 14, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 00:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemaple/pseuds/littlemaple
Summary: During their last camp together, Nocts has some things to say to his friends.





	The End

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I'm one year late to the party and someone's probably already written something like this but I just had to write my own fic. I was finally able to play FFXV and boy did I hate that ending! :D  
> It REALLY bothered me that Nocts didn't tell his friends he loved them in the end. What do you mean??? NOT ON MY WATCH. So here's this fic. I just wanted them to hug each other.

“You guys… are really the best.”

There was sobbing after that. Quiet sobbing, and everyone’s feelings could be felt almost like a physical thing. Nocts felt like he could touch them, if he held out his hand.

It had been hard enough to say those words, but it still felt… like it wasn’t enough.

Nocts knew that his friends already knew how he felt, that they understood. But at that moment, camping with them for the last time, the darkness surrounding them so intensely, all those feelings, everything… it didn’t feel enough.

If he didn’t keep talking he’d regret it forever.

So he took yet another deep breath, staring at the ground.

“You know… I… I love you guys,” he said, and the air left his mouth in a heavy sigh.

“We love you too, Noct,” Prompto sobbed loudly and covered his face. Nocts smiled just a little bit, still looking down.

He remembered so well all those moments they had had together. All the joking around and all the laughs and all the starry nights when they were young and full of dreams and hopes and everything seemed doable and hopeful and light and fun and Nocts missed that. So much had happened, so much had changed, and he surely took his time, but he finally had accepted his fate. It still hurt, and it still scared him, but he had accepted it. It was what he had to do, it was for the greater good, and it was the right thing to do.

Deep down, though, he wished it would be different. He couldn’t help but wonder — if he could go back in time, if he could do it all again, would things be different? Would he be able to change something? Would he be able to save Luna, Jared… would he be able to prevent Ignis from getting hurt?

He felt himself shaking.

“Guys, I know… it’s not something you can promise, but… promise me you’ll be happy. The best way you can. That… you’ll at least try. There’ll be so much to do, but at least…” he asked.

Gladio touched his shoulder. He hadn’t even noticed the guy getting up, but he was standing in front of him, and touching his shoulder.

“We’ll do our best.” he said.

Noctis nodded. He wished he could smile but since he couldn’t he stood up and hugged Gladio. Then Prompto stood up, grabbed Ignis arm and brought him to the two of them, and they all hugged each other. It was messy, too many arms and too many tears, but it was also warm, and everyone’s warmth made Noctis feel a little bit better about it all.

“We’ll be with you until the end.” Ignis said, and Nocts was glad.

“Thank you, guys. For everything. I love you.” he whispered, closing his eyes.

He could hear Prompto sobbing but at the back of his mind he could hear they all laughing, having fun, enjoying themselves. It was in a past long gone, but it would be with him forever. The love of his friends, with him always. It made him feel a little better.

The fire crackling was a reminder of the darkness, but also a reminder that soon the sun would be rising again. Nocts would make sure of that.


End file.
